vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad VHS 1999
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Theaters Opening Previews * Spy Kids Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews * My Favorite Martian * Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * Alice in Wonderland/Robin Hood * Madeline: Lost in Paris *The Insider * The Great Mouse Detective Disney Channel Bumpers * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitement on the Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney * Camel * Volkswagen * Bally Total Fitness * Cali * Tilex * Hand Guard Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad" *A Famous Studios Production *Featuring: Bing Crosby Relating the Story of Ichabod Crane from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by Washington Irving and Basil Rathbone Narrating the Story of Mr. Toad from The Wind in the Willows by Kenneth Grahame *With the Talents of: Eric Blore, Pat O'Malley, John Ployardt, Colin Campbell, Campbell Grant, Claude Allister and The Rhythmaires *Color by Technicolor *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Morgan Padelford, Robert Brower *Live Action Photography: Winton C. Hoch *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Thomas Scott, John O. Young *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Larry Lansburgh, Ted Sebern *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 12133 *RCA Sound System *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Vocal Arrangements: Ken Darby *Ichabod Songs by: Don Raye, Gene de Paul *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin, Edward H. Plumb *Music Arranger: Lyn Murray - Vocals *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story: Erdman Penner, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ken Anderson, Bill Cottrell, Art Scott, Jesse Marsh, Bob Moore, John Walbridge, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Don da Gradi, Claude Coats, John Hench *Layout: Thor Putnam, Tom Codrick, Al Zinnen, Charles Philippi, Xavier Atencio, Lance Nolley, Hugh Hennesy, A. Kendall O'Connor, Sual Bass, Don Griffith, Mac Stewart, Bob Cormack, Don Da Gradi, John Hench, Glenn Scott *Background: Art Riley, Ray Huffine, John Jensen, Brice Mack, Merle Cox, Dick Anthony, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley, Ed Starr, Claude Coats *Directing Animators: Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Milt Kahl, John Lounsbery, Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Fred Moore *Character Animators: Marc Davis, Hugh Fraser, Don Lusk, Fred Moore, Harvey Toombs, John Sibley, Hal King, Hal Ambro, Phil Duncan, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, John McKimson, Art Babbitt, Ken O'Brien, John Sibley, Jack Campbell, Ed Aardal, Cliff Nordberg, Art Stevens, Marvin Woodward, Don Lusk, Rudy Larriva, Richard Williams Studios, Bob Cannon, Edwin Aardal, Blaine Gibson, Jerry Hathcock, Dan MacManus, John McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Jack Boyd, Josh Meador, Dan MacManus *Assistant Animator: Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Editor & Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutting: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Directors: Jack Kinney, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, James Algar *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:1999 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Production Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:THX